A True love in Hiding
by DarkBloodySuicidalGothicBelle
Summary: Ginny. Draco. Valentine's Day. Need I say more?
1. Nightmares

AN: This is a Valentine Ficcy. I dunno if you'll like it, but what can I say? It's just a bit of fluff that I came up with, hope ya like it!! And pleaseeeeee revieww? 

**A girl of about five foot two, with auburn hair, and porcelain skin, rolled over sleepily in her bed. The dawn light shined through the sixth year girl's dormitory balcony window, and reflected her eyelids, making them shine with a unique brightness. Groaning tiredly, the girl turned over in her sleep, once more, before she fell flat on her face on the wood barren floor. Cursing softly, the girl decided to just get out of the room, knowing fully well that she couldn't go back to sleep. After she changed her clothes, she walked in the corridors aimlessly. Hesitating every few steps. During these few steps she was thinking about her true love. The one no one knew about, no one but her. She just had another horrifying dream. The one she always got, and despised more than she hated Professor Snape. **

**                  **************FlAsHbAcK oF DrEaM***************

**She walked into the Great Hall, and was looking around dismissively, before seeing her goal. She walked, though quietly, towards the Slytherin table. She soon saw her goal. Him. The silver-blonde hottie. The one every girl craved for. Lusted after. Wanted. But couldn't have. The girl finally reached him, and was right behind him. She reached her hand out, intending to tap him on the shoulder, only to have him grab her hand at the last minute, and hold it in a bone-crushing grab. **

**"Yes, Weasel?" He asked, while looking at her up and down without a care.**

**"Umm. I just wanted to know. Er. Let you know. That. Err. In love you." She said while her face turned a shade familiar to her, crimson. **

**"Ha!" He said, his smirk in place. "You fucking what? Love me?"**

**"Y-Yes." She replied weakly. **

**"And I care why?" He asked maliciously.**

**"W-Well. I love you. I have for a long time. I love you, truly, completely, as well as deeply. " She said, while looking towards the ground in embarrassment.**

**"Why the hell do I care?" He asked cruelly.**

**Soon tears flooded her eyes, and the room started to spin. Colors mixed together, as if in a blender, until it came as one. One color. Black. To nothingness. Then her horizons faded away right before her very eyes. **

**                    **************EnD oF DrEaM****************

**A single tear leaked out of her chocolate brown eyes, as she relived her worst nightmare. She knew that her dreams meant something. What? She didn't know. Maybe that she and he could never be?**

**AN: Review, and I'll post up the rest of it tomorrow, I just couldn't finish it today. It'll most likely be three chappies all together. All perfect for V-DAY….hehe! **


	2. Shadows and A foggy mist

AN: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and(Let the stry begin(..  
It twas midnight, and all was silent. Nothing dared to stir. Not even a silent house elf. The room was dark, except for the enchanting moonlight that shone through the window. The boys' dormitory room was as quiet as could be. No talk of quidditch, schoolwork, or the occasional new crush. The reason for this is quite simple, it was three am. But if you dared to come in the room you'd see all was asleep, except for one young man, staring quietly outside his window. Sighing quietly, he walked out towards his balcony. His clothes gently swayed, as if one with the wind. His untouched hair got tousled in the playful wind, and his eyes acted as pools of a sorrow so silver.  
  
"Why? Why can't I do it?" He asked himself quietly.  
  
He continued to look out in the midnight sky. What he was looking for? Naught knew, but he. The stars twinkled, and embraced him, sorrow and all. Out in the distance a shadow ran through the forest, and following was something that oddly looked like a musty fog. He paid no mind, since he was used to seeing this every night. An odd shadow and a misty fog. He could honestly care less. After all, he was used to this. What with his overly abusive father, escapee mother, suck up friends, and an overly touchy girlfriend, that did indeed break up with him the other night. Saying that their relationship was to her a bore, but of course reassuring him that it had been fun. He'd given her all he had. Him. The only realistic thing to him at least. He started thinking about a suicidal attempt, but realized that his father had cast a protective charm on him only a summer ago. A protective charm protects you from everything, but if you try to kill yourself, you won't die, but will get a surging jolt of electricity. He'd learned the hard way.  
  
While thinking of his pitiful life, the one no one bothered to ask about, he soon came to thought of why he got up. Then with a light smirk, it all came back to him. The dream. Correction, dreams.  
  
****************FlAsHbAcK Of DrEaM*************  
  
He was walking the corridors, looking around tiredly, in a bored sense. Then he saw a girl about a foot shorter than he, with shining red auburn hair, and the most inviting chocolate brown eyes he'd ever seen before. She was chatting with her annoying brother, Weasley, Meddling Potter, and nosy Mudblood Granger. Nervously, without his usual sidekicks, he walked towards the friend surrounded girl, and asked,  
  
"May I have a minute?" He asked politely, almost unlike his usual self.  
  
"A minute? Are you aware of who you're talking to? I'm a Weasley. Someone you're sworn not to bother with, unless of course you're going to spend this minute bugging the bloody hell out of me." She said rudely, expecting a rude remark in return, but got nothing.  
  
"Uh. Yeah. Just a minute. I promise." He said softly, tenderly.  
  
"Fine. You got a minute, go." She said, while looking at her watch, timing him.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you." He started.  
  
"What? Feel about me? I can tell ya that!" She sputtered out. "I'm like lower than scum to you. I care? No. Want to know why? Cuz at least I have true friends, who will always stick by me in the very end. Unlike your money crazy friends. There's your fucking answer. See? I already know. So go bother some other tramp. Who has no self esteem if she'll let you screw her."  
  
"N-No. That's not qu-quite it. I wanted t-t-to say that I love you." He stuttered embarrassedly.  
  
"What the hell have you been on? Love me? Go fuck yourself Malfoy! You'll eventually come to your senses." She said, venom seeping through her every word.  
  
"No. I'm serious. I love you Virginia. I have for a while." He started again.  
  
"No, Malfoy, I'm serious. Go screw yourself." She said cruelly, dismissing him from her sight. "Oh! What d'ya know? Time's up. Buh-bye."  
  
The room started to spin, as he walked away quietly, heart broken, soul ripped out, and self esteem back to square one. The room continued to spin. Everything started to turn black. One thing at a time. Even himself. All black, until(((  
  
******************eNd Of DrEaM*************  
  
When he finished reliving his recent nightmare, once more, he decided to make a pact with himself, no more waiting. Tomorrow was it. Yes, tomorrow. No more torment. Just the fair truth, as unjust as that was. Fair? There is no fair, or so he found out. No fair in this "perfect" world.  
  
AN: What d'ya think? Bad? Good? More? You tell me. How about I get a nice review from you? Then I update? Hehe! Evilness rules! *Smirks* Just review, pretty please? *Prays for reviews* Well for now, Hasta La Vista guys. Or how some of my friends put it, Hasta La Vista my fellow guys and chics. 


	3. Secrets Unraveled

AN: Thankies to all that has reviewed!!!  
  
That morning Ginny awoke to her friends shaking her awake.  
  
"It's Valentine's Day!" They said excitedly, and told Ginny to meet them in the Great Hall for lunch, since she'd slept past breakfast.  
  
She agreed, but secretly didn't want to go since she knew that she'd only be bored out of her wits, just watching her friends make eyes at their boyfriends. But none the less, they were her friends. She quietly got her clothes on, and at the last minute thought that her friends wouldn't miss her, and she decided to go the Great Lake. When she arrived she sat near the shore, and threw rocks in the lake, listening to the "Splat Plop." Noise it was making. She actually sat there for the next five hours. Thinking to herself, how pitiful she was being, but she couldn't help it. Thinking about the one she loved from afar, but knew wouldn't love her back. She soon heard her stomach grumble, and realized that she hadn't eaten lunch, nor breakfast. So she got up and trudged to the Great Hall, where her friends asked her what was wrong, but she reassured them that she was fine.  
  
Professor Dumbledore soon announced a Happy Valentine's Day to everyone, and said that it was time to eat. What no one knew was that the weirdest, but most romantic, of all events was about to take place. Ginny was quietly sipping at her drink, realizing that she wasn't, anymore, hungry. Soon the whole of the Great Hall started to whisper. Ginny was getting sick of everyone, and started to walk out and only made it to the center of all of the tables, when she felt a hand on her back. She slowly turned around and saw Malfoy.  
  
"Wha-Wh-What d'ya want?" Ginny stuttered.  
  
"I just.I need to tell you something." Malfoy said uncertainly.  
  
"What? That you hate me more than mudbloods? News flash, I already know." Ginny said coldly, even though her insides were splitting in half as she was saying this.  
  
"N-No. I just." Malfoy faded off, just realizing that this was connecting to his dream, but decided to continue, it was now or never.  
  
"Just what?" Ginny asked, now curious.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Malfoy started.  
  
"I think we've established that." Ginny said, amused.  
  
"Yeah." Malfoy said, embarrassed.  
  
"Go on." Ginny said, nicely.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that.Er.That I love you." Malfoy choked out.  
  
"Y-Y-You W-W-What?" Ginny asked shocked.  
  
"I love you. I have for a long time." Malfoy said, looking Ginny in the eye. "And I need to know if you like me."  
  
"Uhmm.Well..Er." Ginny stuttered.  
  
"It's just a yes or no question." Malfoy said jokingly.  
  
"No. I don't like you." Ginny said.  
  
"You don't?" Malfoy asked, dispirited.  
  
"I love you. I don't like you. I love you. I have for the longest time. With all my heart!" Ginny spilled out her hugest secret of all time.  
  
"You do? Then I have one question to ask you." Malfoy said, getting on one knee.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Would you be my Valentine?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"NO SHE WON'T!!!" Two separate people from across the room got up and screamed at the same exact time. Ron Weasley, and Pansy Parkingson.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Ginny screamed at her brother.  
  
"I can so! You CAN NOT DATE MALFOY!" Ron said Malfoy's name as if it was scum itself.  
  
"You have NO fucking right to talk Ron!" Ginny started. "Just about everyone in this Great Hall knows that you love Hermione, but won't say anything. Oops. Guess she knows now."  
  
"Oh Ron! You do?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Er.Yeah Mione." Ron said, while his ears turned red.  
  
"I love you too Ron!" Hermione said, while running to Ron.  
  
"You can not tell me what to do bitch!" Malfoy screamed at Pansy.  
  
"You're still my boyfriend." Pansy declared.  
  
"Actually I'm not! You broke up with me, remember?" Malfoy asked, and before anyone could do anything Malfoy raised his wand and screamed, "PERTRIFCIOUS TOTALUS!" And Pansy turned frozen in mid run, and fell to the ground. Ginny looked at Malfoy shocked, but smiled afterwards, and turned to Malfoy.  
  
"What were you saying Draco?" Ginny asked lightly, as if what just happened were no big deal.  
  
"Would you, Virginia, Ginny, Weasley, be my Valentine?" Malfoy asked, getting on one knee again.  
  
"Of course Draco. I love you!" Ginny said hugging Malfoy, then Malfoy slipped a silver heart ring onto Ginny's finger.  
  
"Thanks for giving me a chance. I love you Gin." Malfoy said, while spinning Ginny around in circles in a hug, with Ginny giggling. And the WHOLE Great Hall started clapping.  
  
AN: THE END!!!!! FINALE!!! WHAT D'YA THINK??? REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Wanna sequel?? You tell me whatcha think! 


End file.
